You Could be happy
by Clowie
Summary: This is a series of sonfics about Ron and Hermione relationship. The first one is to Snow Patrols song You Could be Happy. Its a tad sad or maybe it isn't. I dont know just read and review, flame away if you want. ENJOY!
1. You could be happy

**You Could be Happy**

**Disclaimer: **I own everything, I'm a talented author and songwriter obviously. Nah jks jks, I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Snow Patrol own the song You Could be Happy.

The red haired man sat on the edge of his bed looking at a worn picture of a woman with curly brown hair, alluring brown eyes and a smile that warmed his heart. A solitary tear ran down his face as he watched her smile back at him and then hug the younger, happier looking version of him before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, resulting in a profuse blush by the young man. He wondered, as he stared solemnly at the picture, if she was happy now and if she'd ever been happy since she'd left.

_You could be happy and I won't know_

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go _

Ron remembered the day he watcher her walk away, the most terrible day of his life. It was the day he lost all happiness, all meaning, and the day he stopped really living. He, of his own tongue, had lost Hermione Granger, his Mione, the love of his life. She had looked utterly depressed and devastated as she walked out that door, the door to their house. He remembered his heart breaking as he saw her weeping as she had turned to face him one last time before slamming the door on her way out. Yet, being the stubborn person he was, he watched her leave, his heart tearing painfully as he did so.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head_

Why had he said that he hated her, he could never hate her. He had said that he didn't need her, something that was completely untrue. He needed Hermione like he needed air; actually she was the only thing he needed, the only thing he wanted. He still wondered why he didn't try and take it back, apologise for everything. She had given him the opportunity to say he didn't mean it but his stubbornness prevented him from mouthing the two simple words that would have stopped this whole mess from occurring, _I'm Sorry._ He didn't say it and now he was alone and without the only thing he longed for, without his Hermione.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

Was it too late to find her and say sorry, tell her that he missed her and would do anything to get her back. They had been perfect together and he had so many utterly perfect memories, that's all they are now- memories of what he had lost and could never get back. They had been so happy together, everything was right between them and neither was as content anywhere else as they were lying in the others embrace. Yet something had happened- he couldn't place a finger on what exactly- and they'd started fighting more then they ever had before. The last few days had been hell, yelling and calling each other the worst names they could think of. Ron was sure that they could have moved passed it if they had have let themselves calm down but, both being extremely stubborn, they had said things they couldn't take back. Yet still Ron wondered if he could see her again and if they could have a second chance.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

He remembered the first time he had kissed her, the pure bliss he had felt when his lips had brushed hers. It was nothing like when he had kissed Lavender or any other girl for that matter, it was heaven and after experiencing her kiss he never wanted to go without it again. There were so many memories that, like this one, made Ron realise just how stupid he was for letting her go. They had been through so much together and they had both thought that he could get through anything, they were obviously both wrong. But Ron knew that they could have gotten through anything, they just stopped trying. He knew that he should have made every attempt possible to stop her leaving but he didn't and now he was left with nothing but regret.

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

He did hope she was happy, her honestly did, but he just wished she was happy and with him. He knew that he had been happier with her then he had at any other time in his life. She brought something out of him that he didn't even know he was missing and he never felt as alive as he did with her. He had been in love with her since they were both twelve, long before he really knew the meaning of the word. She was his everything and now that she was gone he was an empty man, the happiness had been sucked out of him the moment she walked out that door.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

There was nothing he wouldn't do to go back in time and take back all the terrible things he'd said and grasp onto his Mione, never let her go. Often he would dream that nothing had happened, that she was still there, and wake up in the morning calling for her as, for that tiny brief second, he honestly believed that her leaving had been the dream, nightmare actually. But then he'd realise he was living the nightmare. Dreaming was the closest he'd get to seeing Hermione again, touching her, kissing her, holding her and just talking to her. And for the tiniest moment she was his reality again, he was able to believe that his dreams were real. He'd do anything for these moments, he lived for them. Everything he owned smelled like her, that heavenly mixture of parchment, the strawberry shampoo she used and a smell that was uniquely Hermione. Though it made him miss her even more he would often just suck in that smell and let it engulf him and allow him to feel like she was still there.

_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

She really was the smartest witch of her age and she had so many opportunities coming her way all the time. He wanted her to do whatever she wanted to, whatever would make her truly happy. She was always going to be successful, with brains like hers she was bound to be, and more then anything he wanted her to have a life filled with contentment, the life she truly deserved. Ron knew that he had held her back; he always needed her and was always dependant on her. He could see that she was getting bogged down with work yet he craved her attention so would weigh her down with guilt that she wasn't paying him enough attention. She was never able to do as much as she wanted to with him around and, though he knew he was stopping her from achieving all her goals, he couldn't have her near him and not want to hold her, talk to her. Yet now she wouldn't have him bothering her and she could achieve everything she'd ever dreamed of and he sincerely hoped she would.

_More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

He desperately hoped that she would be happy, successful and live a life full of everything his was missing. He didn't want her to feel the way he did, to be living an empty shell of a life. Ron had to let her go and move on; he knew this much he just didn't know how. Hermione could be happy and he wouldn't know and he knew that he could, one day, be happy to. So he put her picture away in his drawer, wiped the solitary tear from his cheek, and said goodbye to the love of his life, goodbye to Hermione Granger. He didn't wish ill upon her; after all he had stuffed it up not her. He wanted her to have the world, she deserved it. He just wanted her to be happy and he didn't care if this was with or without him.


	2. The Hardest Part

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, own nothing.

**Author Note: **So I got asked not to leave this story as a one shot so I've decided its going to be an actual story. This chapter is in Hermione's perspective and it's to the song The Hardest Part by Coldplay. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Hardest Part**

She walked into the cold, dingy room that was now her home. Unpacking the few things she'd brought with her she sat on the hard, uncomfortable bed and pulled out the worn picture of her and Ron. They'd taken it when they had first got together, when they believed they would always be together. She couldn't take it anymore and she put her head in her arms and began to weep. She shook violently as she griped the photo for dear life, as if letting it go would prove to be fatal.

_And the hardest part  
Was letting go, not taking part  
Was the hardest part  
_

_And the strangest thing  
Was waiting for that bell to ring  
It was the strangest start  
_

He had said that he hated her, the man she loved with all her heart had told her she meant nothing to him. Hearing those three words, _I hate you_, whispered coldly from the man she owed everything to had turned off her heart, temporarily at least. She didn't really believe him, he couldn't hate her and she knew it, but she had given him a chance to take it back and he didn't. Then it was if a bell had gone of in her head and, devastated and completely breaking down, she had headed towards the door and walked out of the house, their home. It was the hardest part, leaving him and everything they had built together, but she felt it had to be done. Something was wrong with them, they weren't Ron and Mione anymore, and both were too tired and too stubborn to try and save their relationship, save themselves.

_  
I could feel it go down  
Bittersweet, I could taste in my mouth  
Silver lining the cloud  
Oh and I  
I wish that I could work it out  
_

Now Hermione was living in a dark, uninviting, empty apartment that was slowly, yet steadily, squashing out whatever spirit she had left. She had taken one last look at Ron before heading out that door and she had seen his own heart breaking in his brilliant, deep blue eyes. Yet, being the stubborn witch she was, she slammed the door in his face and strode out to face the world. The feeling was bittersweet. She needed to find herself before she could try and fix her relationship with Ron yet being without him, the love of her life, was like being without oxygen and her need for him was increasing each day. She needed to figure everything out, why their relationship- the relationship of two people meant to be- was failing and why she no longer knew who she was anymore.

_  
And the hardest part  
Was letting go, not taking part  
You really broke my heart  
_

_And I tried to sing  
But I couldn't think of anything  
And that was the hardest part  
_

He had broken her heart, smashed it into a million pieces without a care in the world. Her whole life, everything she had ever longed for and needed, had tumbled down around her the second he had let her walk out the door. He was to one that had ruined their relationship, she justified to herself, and he deserved to suffer for it. She tried so hard to forget about him, their life together, and move on and be happy but for some reason she couldn't. There was this empty well inside of her that couldn't be filled with anything, or at least not anything she had tried yet. She tried to sing but she couldn't think of anything, no song that would lighten her reality. Every time she felt like she was really on her way back to happiness something would make her thing of Ron, what they had, and she would be falling into that deep, dark, depressing well again.

_  
I could feel it go down  
You left the sweetest taste in my mouth  
You're a silver lining the clouds  
Oh and I  
Oh and I  
I wonder what it's all about  
I wonder what it's all about  
_

Ron truly had meant everything to her and now it was all gone. Sometimes, actually most of the time, she would think about going back, giving him and their relationship a second chance. But she wasn't strong enough to have her heart broken again, not yet anyway. She remembered how sweet his kisses were and how they left her; brilliant Hermione, the smartest witch or wizard since Dumbledore; unable to think, unable to comprehend anything that was happening except for the utter perfection she felt in his arms. When Voldermort had been at large, when the Golden Trio had been striving, and almost killing themselves in the process, to bring on his downfall, Ron had been her silver lining in the clouds. He had made her life worth living and had helped her understand herself more then a book ever could. She wondered what it was all about and if, just maybe, she should go back because without him in her life there didn't seem to be anything to live for.

_  
Everything I know is wrong  
Everything I do, it's just comes undone  
And everything is torn apart_

Oh and it's the hardest part  
That's the hardest part  
Yeah that's the hardest part  
That's the hardest part

Hermione wiped the last tears from her eyes and looked again at the picture of her and Ron in happy times and she realised just how desperate she was to share more of these times with him. Even though everything had been torn apart between them and their world had come undone she couldn't bare to be without him. She smiled to herself, something she hadn't been able to achieve in ages, and walked towards the door. She was strong now and she was ready to give Ron another chance, to give them another chance. After all leaving him had been the hardest part.

**Author Note:** Please, please review. Flame if you want to I don't care. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and I want to know if you think I should continue or not. Cheers!


	3. Fix You

**Author Note:** So this is the final chapter in this story and it's to _Fix You_ by Coldplay. Read and enjoy. Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The song belongs to Coldplay and J.K Rowling owns the story.

She ran outside onto the cold, wet London streets heading towards Ron's house, their home. She was stronger now. She was now able to repair her broken heart, save herself and Ron. The once so familiar streets were zooming past her as Hermione continued her mad dash, her rescue attempt. They both needed to be rescued, from the mundaneness of every day life and themselves. For so long they had depended on the other, their whole lives revolving around the other person. Both were dependant purely on the love that the other had for them. As much as she didn't want to believe it, as much as her heart cursed her for thinking it, sometimes love isn't enough and the logical side of her brain, the know-it-all part she had been hiding since Hogwarts, was screaming this at her. Love hadn't been enough to make "Ron and 'Mione" last. Yet Hermione was determined to make this right, Ron and her _were_ meant to be. She could fix them.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

The deep, dark depressing hole was sucking him in, swallowing his soul. It was his life now. There was no light, no happiness. Nothing could make him forget, forget that what he'd done, forget that Hermione was no longer their. Every time he felt like he was slowly building his way out of the hole, which now consumed his life, something pulled him back. A photograph, that tattered scarf she'd left behind or the pillow she used to sleep on would drag him back, suck him deeper, and now, he was certain, nothing would be able to bring him back. Ron had the job he wanted, he was now an Auror, but it didn't help, didn't allow the days to pass faster. He was trying his best to succeed as an Auror, gain something from his bleak existence. Yet no matter how hard he tried, how much he worked, he wasn't getting anywhere. He needed Hermione, she was his everything, and he couldn't have her, he didn't deserve her. He was constantly exhausted, running on empty, but he couldn't sleep, he was plagued by dreams of _her_, them in happier times. Ron felt like he was going backwards as he plonked himself onto thei…his bed.

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

He was a man, he wasn't supposed to cry and let himself break down. But she wasn't there and he couldn't help it. Ron broke into tears, sobs racking his body. Hermione, his 'Mione, was irreplaceable and he'd lost her, given her up without a fight. He loved her with all his heart and he was willing to do anything, literally anything, to get her back, even though now that seemed near impossible. He needed her to give him a second chance. He needed her to come back and fix him, fix _them_. His love, his unwavering undying love, had gone to waste and Ron didn't know how he could go on with this…this _meaningless_ existence. Then he heard the door bang open and a pair of extremely familiar chocolate orbs locked with his.

_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Hermione's heart stopped when her gaze locked with Ron's again, drowning in the ocean of his eyes. He looked so much older then he had the last time she had seen him, his face more warn and weathered and a few grey hairs starting to appear in his orange mane. At first glance his eyes were emptier, the spark was missing, yet, almost as soon as he saw her, the mischievous glint returned, Ron returned. Hermione just stared at Ron for awhile, hour's maybe, in an attempt to memorise every detail that was Ron. All conversation just left her brain, as did the speech she rehearsed in her head as she galloped towards the house, the moment she looked into his eyes again. Even though he was in a familiar environment, at home, he was lost. She could see it in his eyes, even with the spark reignited. He was broken, shattered into a million pieces, and he needed her to fix him. Ron, the forever joking, occasionally rude boy she had met at eleven, was almost gone forever and she was going to bring him back. She was too in love with him to let him go, even if he had broken her heart as well, and she was going to try, even if she failed, to save their relationship. Ron was her everything and he needed to know that, needed to know how much he was worth.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...  
_"I…I made a mistake. Oh, Ron a terrible mistake. I shouldn't have left…" Hermione started but she was cut of by a pair of lips colliding with her own. Ron, smiling a smile she thought she'd never see again, had captured her by the waste and sealed her lips with his own. Just feeling Ron's mouth move against her own, gently caressing her lips, was enough for Hermione to realise that she could never let him go again. This kiss, so tender and innocent, made them both more euphoric, had given them more hope, than their first kiss. To them it was a more significant moment than that first sweet peck. "Ron and 'Mione" were going to last forever. Slowly the broke apart, unsure smiles plastered on their faces.

"Don't be sorry, 'Mione. You're back," he whispered to her as he looked into her eyes, "I was a right prat. If I could I would have left myself. Bloody hell I wanted to leave myself. But you're back and you've saved me, saved _us_," he finished with tears streaming down his face. Hermione just buried herself in his embrace. They would work this out, they would fix each other. Ron and Hermione were meant to be and she was never leaving, never doubting that, again. He laughed as he picked her up and swung her round, her giggles ascending through the air. It would work this time, it had to.

_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_


End file.
